Jungle Mansion
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Geoff and Bridgette are married and they've moved into a mansion at London, Ontario, Canada...with awesome plans including their version of Neverland Ranch anyway what will happen who knows as you read this story...and one last thing enjoy!
1. Moving into the Mansion

Jungle Mansion

**Disclaimer: Yep! One of the biggest Gidgette fans in the world is back with my first shipping of them this year that actually has them together and not alone. Anyway this fanfic takes place after TDAS and Geoff and Bridgette are married but they want to live in the country and get away from the city with the honking horns and bad environment…where they'll go let's find out right now.**

Geoff and Bridgette are riding in their 2012 Prius Hybrid and they were in the city of Toronto Ontario, Canada…driving to an auction for a mansion that is between 6000 and 9000 acres and it's supposed to be twice or three times the size of Neverland ranch which the late king of pop Michael Jackson lived there from 1988 to 2005…anyway it took them a few hours before they arrived at an area full of land and life.

Geoff and Bridgette got out of the car and saw 10 other people trying to buy this mansion with a backyard that's larger than any kind in the world.

"Well Bridgey-Bear…we're here…London, Ontario." Geoff said to Bridgette as Geoff was wearing a nice yellow dress shirt and dark blue shorts with a cowboy hat, while Bridgette was wearing a very nice white dress with flowers on it.

"Yes we're here Geoff, and I hope we get this really nice mansion on the country side of Ontario even though you miss your brothers from Vancouver." Bridgette said to him as she kissed him on the head.

"Thanks babe…anyway this auction is about to start so let's get focused." Geoff said to her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…welcome to this auction of a mansion that belonged to 88 year old George Thornton who passed away and he decided to put this mansion on auction before he passed on so let's start the bidding at $20,000 dollars." The auctioneer said as the auction started.

The auction went on for about 25 minutes and the house wasn't sold until the auctioneer said this.

"$185,000, $185,000 dollars going once…going twice…" The auctioneer said as they were about to lose and they didn't even place a single bid and no it wasn't because they sucked face either.

"$250,000 dollars dude." Geoff said to the auctioneer as the bidders gasped.

"$250,000, $250,000, for the gentleman with the cowboy hat." The auctioneer said as he started to see anymore bidders.

"$275" An African Canadian said as Bridgette gasped.

"$275,000 for the African Canadian gentleman." The Auctioneer said.

"Going once…going twice…" The auctioneer said until this happened.

"$350'000!" Geoff and Bridgette said as to the auctioneer at the same time as everyone gasped.

"Okay…wow $350,000 dollars for the blond haired couple going once…going twice…SOLD…to the blond married couple." The auctioneer said as Geoff and Bridgette hugged and kissed each other and spun around as they won the mansion in the mansion.

"Geoffy we did it!" Bridgette said to her husband Geoff as they paid the auctioneer 350'000 dollars.

"We got a mansion babe!" Geoff said to Bridgette as he kissed her and he walked towards the auctioneer.

"Sir, how long do we have to move in?" Geoff asked the auctioneer.

"You can move in between a week and as month from now." The auctioneer said to him.

"Cool, let me and my wife pack up my stuff and we'll see you soon." Geoff said as he and Bridgette went back home to Toronto.

**(2 Weeks Later)**

Geoff and Bridgette finished packing up their stuff and by stuff I mean, their clothes, their photos from total drama their wedding pictures, collectible items, and furniture.

"Geoff…are you sure that you can handle this?" Bridgette asked him.

"Of course babe, I trust you, like I trusted you back in the trust challenge I can trust you for anything and everything including making love." Geoff said as they started to laugh a bit.

"Geoff I'm serious though." Bridgette said to him.

"I'm sorry…but yes I can handle all you need to do is trust me on this and let's move into a quieter part of Ontario together." Geoff said to her as they got into their car and followed the moving truck to the Mansion that they won 2 Weeks ago at an auction.

"Here we are babe our new home." Geoff said as he woke up Bridgette from her nap.

"Wow…the mansion is so gorgeous I can't wait to see the inside." Bridgette said as they walked inside.

"After you." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Thank you sweetie." Bridgette said to him as they entered the house and it was beautiful from the inside as it was from the outside as well.

"Wow…it's beautiful Geoff just like you." Bridgette said to him making him blush.

"Thanks it's beautiful on the inside and the outside like the most beautiful girl in the world." Geoff said as he was referring to his wife which made Bridgette blush and smile.

After a while the mover moved everything into the house that was from their old home, but Bridgette and Geoff were thinking of what to do for the 6000 plus acres of land and what to do with the empty parts of the house.

"Geoff…smoochy boo…what are you thinking of what to do for the backyard?" Bridgette asked.

"To be honest what to you want?" Geoff asked her.

"I want like a backyard full of animals, like elephants, lions, tigers, bears, birds, and I want 2 pools one for us and another one for sea creatures I mean I want to swim with sea creatures in my own home with you." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Wow…that's what I was thinking but, I want to add something else as well." Geoff said to her.

"What's that Geoffy?" Bridgette asked him.

"You've heard of Neverland Ranch that was once lived by Michael Jackson?" Geoff asked her.

"Of course I've had Geoffy." Bridgette said to him answering his question.

"We should make this like twice to three times our size and we should use this for our family and friends and hell for even unprivileged children unlike the trouble and controversy that Michael had we promise that every kid will not be you know what.

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"Come here please." Geoff said to her and whispered something in her ear.

"EWW!" Bridgette said to him.

"But he was accused of it and it was never proven." Bridgette said to him.

"Sorry, I forgot about that." Geoff said to her.

"It's okay anyway when shall we start on the backyard and everything else?" Bridgette asked him.

"Maybe in the next few weeks or so." Geoff said as they kissed as they looked at the backyard for the last time and a few hours later went to bed with Geoff wearing white silk PJ's while Bridgette wearing a T-Shirt and Pajama Shorts.

"Hey Bridge." Geoff said.

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"what should we call this house I mean Elvis Presley called his house Graceland, MJ called his home Neverland Ranch…how about Jungle Mansion." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"That sounds great Geoffy good night." Bridgette said to him.

"Night babe." Geoff said to her going to sleep.

**Can you believe this everyone…Geoff and Bridgette have won a mansion at an auction and now they have plans to make into a recreation of Neverland Ranch this is going to be great!**

**Read and review everyone!**


	2. Developing the land

Developing the land

**Disclaimer: In this chapter the development will begin for the backyard and the rest of the house and we'll find out how in the blue hell Bridgette and Geoff got so rich to buy a mansion in London, Ontario…well enjoy!**

Well it's been three days since Bridgette and Geoff have moved from Toronto, to London, Ontario and now Bridgette and Geoff need to start the land development.

"Hey Geoff." Bridgette said to him.

"What's up babe?" Geoff asked her.

We need to start development or we fall behind…" Bridgette said to Geoff reminding him of the land development.

"You're right Bridge…let me call my brother Dylan." Geoff said to her as he grabbed out his phone and called one of his four brothers his fourth youngest brother Dylan Michaels who does land development across Canada as his phone rings.

"Hello?" Dylan said.

"Hey Dylan." Geoff said to him.

"Hey brother…we are having a table tennis tournament would you like to come down?" Dylan asked Geoff.

"I would but I can't." Geoff said as he declined his offer.

"How come bro?" Dylan asked.

"It's because I need your help." Geoff said to him.

"Okay with what land development I can do that what's the size?" Dylan asked Geoff.

"The backyard dude is 6000 to 9000 acres man but me and my wife just bought a mansion and we're trying to recreate neverland ranch with this huge backyard so we need a few pools developed, concrete developed so we can have sidewalks to walk on them and that's it." Geoff said to him.

"You got it brother and just because you are my brother I'll do it for free."

"Thank you man I owe you one." Geoff said to him.

"No you do not." Dylan said to Geoff.

"Anyway I got to go see you when you get here bro bye." Geoff said to him.

"Bye." Dylan said to him as he hung up.

"Bridgette my brother is coming to install the pool for free and develop the concrete for the sidewalks." Geoff said to him.

"That's awesome anyway your brother is a contractor/land developer so that's good." Bridgette said as she hugged him.

(4 hours later)

Dylan arrives with his team.

"Hey Dylan." Geoff said to him as he hugged him for a bit.

"Dylan you know my wife Bridgette." Geoff said to him.

"Hi Bridgette anyway that's a nice mansion how did you afford this?" Dylan asked Bridgette.

"We're rich." Bridgette said to Dylan.

"How?" Dylan asked them.

"Bridgette was the number one female surfer in the world and has one every surfing championship in the world and she made millions afterwards she retired and Bridgette and I hosted a talk show." Geoff said to Dylan.

"Cool but what about you?" Dylan asked him.

"The talk show that me and Bridgette did." Geoff said to him.

"What was the name of it?" Dylan asked.

"The Bridgette and Geoff show…it was on the air for 3 years and we retired from that and decided to live here." Geoff said to Dylan.

"Oh okay, anyway me and my crew is here to do work." Dylan said as he was ready to do the development of the backyard.

(4 weeks later.)

The sidewalks were done, the enclosures for the animals were done, the pools were filled with water, the railroad and the trains were ready, the racecar/go-kart was ready and the theme park was ready except for the rides, and everything was ready except for the stuff in the basement.

"Dylan you forgot something." Geoff said to him.

"What's that?" Dylan asked Geoff.

"The stuff for the basement…Dylan that's what we need and then the house is almost complete." Geoff said to him.

"What is in the basement that you want?" Dylan asked him.

"A Dave and Buster's Arcade, a Wrestling Ring, a party room, a stripper pole and that's about it." Geoff said as Dylan laughed.

"Okay you got it." Dylan said to him.

(3 weeks later)

"It's all done." Dylan said to Geoff.

"I Love the basement bro you are the best contractor ever and I hope you are legal dude." Geoff said to Dylan.

"Bro, my construction and work has been legal since I've started and I'm good." Dylan said as he left.

"Thank you so much Dylan for everything." Geoff said to him.

"You're welcome Brother!" Dylan said to him.

"Geoffy you're brother got the job done I am so proud of him…and the only thing we can do now is hire the employees…" Bridgette said to Geoff as Bridgette started calling animal trainers.

Within three days animal trainers were hired already, and then chefs, were hired and by the end of the week the rest of the employees and that includes the butlers, security guards, and so much more were hired…it took them Eight weeks/Two Months to do all of that…the only thing they have to do now is bring in the animals and everything is ready to go and developing the land was officially over.

**Well what did you guys think did you love it? Maybe? Maybe not? Did I explain everything about how in the heck they got rich to you, and I hope it was good enough…anyway next chapter will bring in the animals and the rest of the stuff will be brought in like the go-karts and the theme park rides and the water slides and that's about it so read and review everyone!**


End file.
